Almost
by MyMedicineIsMusic
Summary: Tai was supposed to meet Sora at the park but gets more than he bargained for. My first fic so have mercy. I suck at Summaries *Taiora*


CorruptedGuilmon: Hi everyone and welcome to my first story. Its my first one so have mercy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song "Almost" by Bowling for Soup.

CorruptedGuilmon: Ha Ha I did the Disclaimer you cant sue me. Well any way this is a Taiora fic, if you don't like Taiora then don't read. On with the fic.

Almost

It was a normal day for Tai; he woke up at the same time as usual. He eat the same breakfast, same old same old. But this day won't stay normal for long, and poor Tai is stuck in the middle of it.

"Kari" yelled Tai as he look for his soccer ball "weres my soccer ball.

"Same place you put it everyday, your closet" replied Kari

"Oh thanks, know weres my goggles".

"Tai what are we going to do with you, you gave those to Davis".

"Oh ya, I did".

" Tai just go, your all ready half an hour late, I dowt Sora's going to wait much longer".

" I'm going, I'm going. Bye" yelled Tai as he ran out the door.

'He's a hopeless case' thought Kari as she walked to her room, thinking about a certain blond who just happened to have the crest of hope.

At the park

"Were is he, he's always late " said Sora as she waited for Tai.

"Hey it could be worse, he could have fallen asleep on the couch again" said Matt as he waited with Sora.

"Hey there he is" yelled Sora as she saw Tai running towards them.

"Hey guys, sorry im late" said Tai as he ran towards them.

"Its okay, at least you're here" replied Matt "I thought Sora was going to go ballistic. We have something to tell you".

"What is it" asked Tai.

Matt and Sora looked at each other, then Sora spoke.

"Me and Matt are girlfriend and boyfriend, isn't that great".

Hearing these words broke Tai's heart, Matt hade gotten to her before him. You see Tai has had a crush on Sora since before the Digital World, and lately it's been getting stronger, almost to the point of love. So hearing that that Matt had gotten to her first was unbearable

" Um … that is great , oh I just remembered I have to go take Kari to the mall, see ya" said Tai with the best fake smile he could make as he ran back home

' That's weird Tai never takes his sister to the mall' thought Sora.

Back at Tai's house

" Sora and Matt are what" asked Kari as her brother explained what happened.

" There going out together that's what" replied Tai as he slouched in his chair more.

" How could matt do that, he knows you like Sora, what a jerk" Said Kari " im going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind".

" Kari don't, it won't change anything".

" Well you can't just do nothing".

"Who said I wasn't going to do anything"

" But you said"

" I said that giving matt a piece of your mind wont do anything, but how about a song

" What are you talking about"

" Listen, im going to have a concert today and you're going to help".

" Oh I get it, but will it work".

"Hopefully"

Later that night at the concert

" Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Tai singing "almost" "said Kari into a microphone.

Tai walked on stage, the band started to play, before he started he looked for Sora in the crowd and found her in the front row with Matt.

Tai began singing

I almost got drunk at school at 14  
Where I almost made out with the Homecoming Queen  
Who almost went on to be miss Texas  
But lost to a slut with much bigger breastas  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
I almost loved you  
I almost wished you woulda loved me too

I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did five years and then seven more  
Cause I almost got bopped for a fight with a thug  
Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cause you ran away  
And I wish I would have had the nerve to ask you to stay

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
almost had you  
And I didn't even know it

And you kept me guessing  
And now I'm destined  
To spend my time missing you  
I almost wish you woulda loved me too

Here I go thinkin' bout all the things I could have done  
I'm gonna need a forklift cause all the baggage weighs a ton  
I know we've had our problems, I can't remember one.

I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
almost had you  
And I didn't even know it

You kept me guessin'  
And now I'm destined  
To spend my time missin' you  
And I almost had you  
(Almost had you)  
Almost had you

I almost wished you woulda loved me too  
(wished you woulda loved me too)

When the song ended Tai look straight into Sora's eyes, he saw that she had tears in her eyes. He walked off stage and went walking in the park.

He found a bench and sat on it

" Tai"

Tai spun around to find Sora behind him

"Ya" he replied

" Was what you said in the song true"

" Yes"

" Oh Tai I'm so sorry". Sora as she jump at him giving him a crushing hug

" Cant …. Breath"

" Oh sorry" said Sora as she loosened her grip

There was a long silence, then Sora spoke

" Tai".

" Ya'

" I love you "

This surprise Tai at first but then he relaxed.

" I love you too"

Un Ben Onsted to them Matt was watching from the distance with a look of poor anger

So what do you think. I now its short but what do you expect. Remember its my first. Yes I'm going to do a sequel, but your going to have to wait to find out.


End file.
